A Drive
by The TimeMachine
Summary: "'Leo,' the voice made his head snap instantly to the source. He knew who it belonged to without looking, obviously. It was the same voice that haunted his dreams..." Rated T for some language. One-shot. Leo/Reyna


**Hey guys! Happy summer (to me, anyways…)! Anyways, this story is a Leo x Reyna one-shot I got from reading **_**Anotherhoplessromantic23**_**'s ****amazing**** story called "The Fire Driver"! You guys should check that out if you're a Leo x Reyna shipper. (: So, my story's called "The Drive" and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

OC POV:

For mid-April, the air was chilly. But maybe it was just the boy with the black curly hair who was trembling. Though for other reasons, reasons that when he thought about them, made him clench his fists.

His nails dug into his palms as he stalked closer and closer to Camp Jupiter's entrance. Someone was calling for him behind him, but frankly, he didn't give a damn.

His eyes were blurred with tears of fury, frustration. Someone called for him again, and he kept walking through the tunnel in the entrance and into the San Francisco streets buzzing with cars.

He couldn't think about, shouldn't think about it, but he did. The girl with the long dark hair, and piercing dark eyes. Her smile, her laugh. His jaw locked, and he heard his hands sizzle and pop already.

Leo Valdez stared at his hands, as they started to turn into a dull red. He shook them, extinguishing the sparking flame that was growing with every thought of the praetor.

He cursed under his breath and started down the street's sidewalk. He shook his head.

He had finally realized how cruel Reyna can really be. He couldn't believe it, even when Piper herself, an Aphrodite child, warned him about her. Piper told him she was just going to break his heart. Leo had just shook his head, screaming at her, telling her she didn't know what she was talking about.

He laughs mirthlessly now at how stupid he was. He should have listened, before all of this. Before he found Reyna kissing some random boy of the camp at a tree near the Field of Mars. And just after he had confessed everything to her, and she said she'd think about it. Think about it? Yeah, sure.

He felt his hands burning again. He was at a parking lot now, staring at the endless sea of cars. He smiled, for the first time in weeks. Leo walked though rows past rows of the new and shiny cars. You see, he was in the good side of town, with all the rich people. Very few cars were a couple of years old. But then, a red gleaming vehicle caught his eyes.

He walked to it, stopping in front of it, giving it a second of admiration. A shiny red '69 Chevy Camaro, with bright white stripes running through the middle. Leo grinned, stepping towards the front seat. He studied the car for a while, reached into his tool belt, and after a few seconds, he was sliding into the leather seat, grinning wider.

As natural as breathing, he wrapped his hands along the steering wheel, sighing. Leo Valdez was born to drive. One of his foster fathers had taught him the basics the summer before he was sent off to the Wilderness School, and that entire summer, he lived in the old beat up car they bought him. That was the only good memory he has of his various foster homes. He remembers fixing up that car in record time, his foster dad so proud. Then he accidentally set the old garage on fire, burning the entire place, including the car, down. His foster parents were so disappointed and his foster dad's face, _gods his face_, shattered Leo. He hasn't touched a steering wheel since.

He leaned down the seat and wired the car, bringing it to life. The Camaro growled, and Leo turned up the radio. It was tuned to some indie station, with a song called "We Used To Wait" by Arcade Fire in mid chorus. Leo was surprised he was tapping his foot in rhythm, as his usual taste in music was alternative, and heavy rock.

He was so caught up into the music that he didn't notice the dark haired girl opening the seat and sliding in. "Leo," the voice made his head snap instantly to the source. He knew who it belonged to without looking, obviously. It was the same voice that haunted his dreams.

He narrows his eyes. "Get out." he hisses, already reaching across from her, opening the door again. "No." she says firmly, touching his forearm lightly. He withered at her touch. He snaps his arm back, glaring at her. "What, are you here to hurt me some more?" he says coldly.

Reyna bites the insides of her cheeks. "No, I-"

Suddenly, Leo puts the car in drive, and slams his foot on the gas pedal. The Camaro roars forward, and Leo speeds into the street, making the door slap shut again. "What the hell are you doing!" Reyna screeches, grabbing the dashboard so tight, her knuckles turned snowy white. "Do you even know how to drive?" she screams.

Leo grunts in response and switches gears, dodging cars. He was so focused, he didn't realize he was laughing like a maniac. Reyna stared at him like he belonged in an asylum. He smiled wildly, and stared at her as he dodged an incoming truck. Reyna screamed in terror. "Stop! Stop the car right now!" she demanded. Leo laughs darkly. "How does it feel, being flung mercilessly and not being able to do anything about it?" he was screaming now, his throat feeling raw and on fire. "Because that's what you do to _me_."

The car suddenly is deadly silent. The only thing you hear is the radio announcer introducing a new song, "Leaving Trails" by a group called Mt. St. Helens Vietnam Band. Reyna finally speaks.

"Leo, I love you." she murmurs. "It's just, I don't know how to show it, not after... Jason." The last word is forced, like she couldn't bare saying his name. Leo kept staring ahead, pushing the car as far as it could go. He wondered why there wasn't any cops on his tail. Maybe the gods where alright after all. Leo's pulse was racing, and although he looked calm and collected on the outside, he was screaming on the inside.

"Why'd you kiss that guy then?" he says sharply. Reyna gulped. "I don't know," she says, her voice trembling. Leo frowned. This girl is strong, brave. Her voice just doesn't tremble. "You know me, I'm not good with fee-" the beautiful praetor starts again, but Leo's cold voice stops her. "I _thought_ I knew you," he snaps. Reyna slouches back into her seat. Leo swerved to the right at an intersection. This time Reyna didn't even flinch.

She was too busy staring out her window, her head propped up by her closed fist. Tears were bubbling at her eyes. Leo's own widen, and he slams down the brakes. They jerk to a halt, and the cars continue to cruise by him, as if he wasn't even there.

Leo turns to Reyna. "Stop that," he snaps. "Stop crying." Reyna ignored him and started to sob. Leo was panicking. What could he do? What could he say? Reyna, fierce, harsh, Reyna was crying! "Damnit, stop it!" he shouts. Reyna looks at him, her eyes puffy and rimmed red. "I'm... sorry," she breathes, opening the car's door, and stepping out hastily. Leo's out of the car too, now, and before Reyna can blink, he's crashing his lips to hers.

The kiss is like fire. Passionate, warm, uncontrollable, and sparking Leo to life. And if things couldn't get any better, she started kissing back, with the same intense rage. Leo felt like he was on fire himself. When they pulled apart, there was nothing left to be said. Everything already was.

()()()()

The drive back to the camp was long and needed. Reyna choked up all her feelings, admitting he is the only one who knows her story completely. This made Leo feel amazing, a lightning feeling bubbling at his heart. Sure, he caved way too fast, but it was all worth it. Everything that involved Reyna was worth it. The ups, the downs- everything.

Leo knew their relationship was going to be a challenge. Reyna is stubborn, and he gets angry easily. Both are emotionally imbalanced for losing the ones closest to them at such a young age. Reyna's not an emotional girl, but that's okay. As long as her heart belonged to Leo, everything was okay.

And when they reached the entrance to Camp Jupiter and Leo laced his hand to Reyna's and she didn't let go, he knew he finally had her.

So he grinned as they took their first steps back into the camp... together.

Maybe sometimes it's okay to cave first.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! (: **

**-**_**The TimeMachine**_


End file.
